To Be Brave
by TJ OR TY
Summary: Sam sees another side of Nicole at Christmas and decides to make her see it too. FF pairing


Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters, though I wouldn't mind borrowing Nicole once in a while. So please Don't Sue

Authors Note: This is My first and only FanFic for Popular so please be nice to me. : )

**To Be Brave**

**By xtremelv**

She doesn't know what inspired her to take the photo. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit consuming her, or maybe it was just because she had never seen something so beautiful in someone she hated. I suppose hated was the wrong word, she didn't like the girl that was for sure, but she felt something for her deep down, she just wasn't sure what.

Sam didn't develop the photo until a couple of weeks after Christmas. She was so glad she had used a black and white film when she saw the images from Christmas. Her breath caught when she saw the photo of Satan herself. She had forgotten how beautiful she looked that night. She was staring out the window with a small smile on her face and a single tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't know what possessed her but she decided to make another copy of the photo, slightly enlarged for her portfolio.

It was a few days after Sam had developed the photo and she was just putting her books away in her locker after fourth period. She looked over and watched as Satan tripped Emory for the fifth time that day. It really annoyed her whenever she saw her bullying people she counted as lower than her. Just because she was a glamazon didn't give her any right to act superior over everyone else. Sam turned back to her locker and pulled out the photo she had taken at Christmas and then back at Satan laughing as Emory tried to collect his spilled books.

Sam suddenly got an idea and grabbed a black marker from the bottom of her locker. She turned the photo over and wrote on the back.

_Nic,_

_Why do you hide your real face from everyone? I got a glimpse of it at Christmas and liked it. Just wish I could see it again._

She waited for Nic to walk away before hurrying to her locker and carefully putting the photo through the slots in her locker.

Sam quickly headed back to her locker to grab her books before heading back to class. Just before she turned the corner she saw Nicole head back to her locker. Sam decided to stop and see what happened. She couldn't help smiling to herself when she saw the smile light up her face as she looked at the photo before looking round to make sure no one had seen her. Sam quickly hurried off to her class leaving the blonde looking after the flash of raven hair she had seen disappear round the corner. Nicole looked down at the photo and smiled as she remembered when it was taken. It was Christmas and she was looking over the lights remembering her Grandmother. Nic took one last look at the picture before carefully placing it in the door of her locker before heading off to class.

Sam was sat in the newspaper office finishing off her latest editorial; it was all about image at the school. She was so engrossed in going over her article that she never noticed anyone entering the room. She was shocked when she heard the door close. Sam looked up into the grey eyes of Satan herself. She put the picture down in front of Sam and asked what she meant by this. Sam looked down at the picture and told her that she meant exactly what she had written on the back. When she had taken the picture at Christmas she had never seen Nicole looking so vulnerable and sweet and sexy and human. Nicole told her to hold up and back up a bit to the part where she found her sexy. Sam couldn't believe she had actually said that out loud. Nicole moved closer and asked her to say it again. Sam took a deep breath and told her again that she thought she looked sexy. Nicole smiled at her again and Sam's heart skipped a beat. She smiled back and told her that she had never seen her more beautiful than at this moment. Nicole moved over on the desk so she was sat in front of Sam and looked down into her eyes. She leant in closer and whispered that she always thought Sam was sexy in her own way as well before leaning closer and kissing her. As soon as there lips met they both felt the sparks fly. Sam pulled back slightly and looked shocked at Nicole. She had never done anything like this before. Nicole stroked her face and told her that she knew she was nervous, she had been when she first realised she was attracted to women as well. Before Sam could say anything Nicole captured her lips in another heated kiss. Sam moaned into her mouth and Nicole took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam moved her hands to Nicole's hips and pulled her down so she was straddling her lap. They were engrossed in the kiss so much that neither wanted to break apart but pretty soon oxygen became a necessity. They both stared into the others eyes breathing heavily. Sam was the first to speak, but all she could manage to say was 'Wow.' Nicole grinned at her and told her wow was right, but what was gonna happen now. She wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet, it would ruin her popularity in the school and she didn't want to risk losing the real friends she had. Sam pulled back slightly and told her she didn't want the entire school to know until she was sure herself. They agreed that whatever they had going on between them they wouldn't tell anyone, friends included. Sam pulled her back closer and kissed her again. They both eventually left the newspaper office half an hour later after making sure the coast was clear. Nicole offered to drive Sam home. They walked over to her silver Porsche and climbed in. Nicole headed towards Sam's when she suddenly pulled the car over. She turned to look at Sam and asked her if she fancied getting some coffee before going home, because she knew a cute little intimate café on the other end of town. Sam told her she would love to but she needed to let her mom know so she wasn't worried anymore. Nicole handed her her cell and told her to call her. Sam told her mom that she was working late on an article but she wouldn't be too late. Nic set off again and took them both to a quiet coffee shop she had found by accident on a recent shopping trip. It wasn't until she had ordered her coffee when she had realised that it was a gay café. It was mainly women in there and a few people had taken notice of her. This time when she went in she didn't care how many people were looking at her. All she could think about was the feeling of Sam's hand in her own. Nic ordered some coffees before dragging Sam through to some couches out the back. They collapsed onto the sofa and placed their coffees on the table. Nicole didn't think about it before pulling Sam into her arms. It just felt so natural and right to hold Sam in her arms. Sam looked up at Nic and asked her what she had been thinking about at Christmas when she had taken the photo. Nic told her all about the dream and of realising she didn't want to be alone anymore. Sam leant closer and kissed Nic gently on the lips before whispering thank you. Nic looked down at her and asked her what for. Sam smiled and told her for this for helping her to realise her true feelings but most of all for sharing that with her. Nic smiled softly at her. Sam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth.. Nicole looked at her perturbed and asked what was so funny. Sam said, 'It's just so weird being here with you like this. I mean just this morning we were insulting each other at school and now here we are laid together on a sofa and all I want to do is kiss you again and again.' Nicole smiled again and told her she knew and couldn't stop thinking about how soft her lips were. She admitted that she had found Sam sexy for a while, ever since she realised she was gay. She only insulted her to hide her fear of being outed, or outing herself if she got too close to her. Sam told her that she hadn't realised how beautiful Nic was until she had developed the photo but since then she hadn't been able to get her out of her head.

They stayed sat on the sofa for another hour cuddled up getting to know the real people behind their school persona's. They decided that for the moment at least they wanted to keep what they had between them private. Nicole agreed to try to be nicer to Sam's friends whilst they were in school and Sam agreed to stop writing scathing reports on the glamazons. They held hands as they walked to Nic's car. Before they could climb in Sam pushed Nic up against the side of the car and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they finally pulled apart. Nicole gently stroked Sam's cheek before kissing her quickly and walking round to the driver's side. Once she set off driving Nic reached over for Sam's hand and pulled it onto her lap.

They stopped round the corner from Sam's and pulled the car over to the curb. Nicole gently kissed Sam's hand before leaning over and kissing her again. Before Nic could move away Sam pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It was Nicole who pulled away first and told Sam she should get going. She promised to call her later and she would see her at school.

The next morning Sam was stood talking to Harrison and Lily, when she spotted Nicole and Brooke stalking down the hallway. Nicole looked over at them and simply said 'Sam,' instead of her usual 'Spam.' Sam replied with a simple 'Nicole,' instead of her usual 'Satan.'

Both their friends were shocked at this seemingly civil acknowledgement. Nicole continued walking past until they got to the Novak. Brooke continued walking on towards first period but Nicole stopped and looked back at Sam before entering the Novak. Sam quickly excused herself from her friends and followed Nic inside. As soon as she was through the door she was pulled into Nicole's arms. All she managed to whisper was hello before she was pulled down for the first kiss of the day from her girlfriend. Her girlfriend she liked how that sounded on her lips.

Nicole told her she had missed her and it had taken all her strength to keep on walking past and not grab hold of her and kiss her right then and there in the hallway. Sam told her she knew how hard it was, she just wished they could be open but neither one was ready for the repercussions.

Their secret affair continued on for the next couple of months. Neither one knew how they managed to keep it a secret from their friends. They started to be nicer towards each other in the hallways, and even being nicer to each others friends. Before long both groups were merged into one big friendship group. Then it happened, a new student at the school was beaten up for being gay. The group was split in half, with some demanding retribution for the student's rights and the other half not wanting to get involved. Sam and Nicole had their first fight during this time. Sam wanted to fight for the boys rights to be who he wanted to be but Nicole was still scared of what people would think if they found out about them being Gay as well. Sam told her that if she was still afraid, then maybe they shouldn't be together. It was killing Sam having to pretend that she didn't love Nicole truly and deeply whenever their friends were around and she didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. Nicole told her she was sorry but she couldn't do it. Sam wiped the tear from her eyes and told Nic that she was sorry but she wasn't prepared to hide who she was anymore. Before Nicole could say anything Sam walked away from her with tears in her eyes.

A meeting was called for the end of the week whilst the PTA board decided what to do about the new students situation. Sam announced a couple of days before that she would be at the meeting supporting the student because it was a cause she found close to her heart. That was the day she finally came out to her friends. They were all great about it, everyone was so supportive. Except Nic, who hadn't been seen since her and Sam broke up. She wasn't answering her phone or turning up for school and her friends were starting to worry about her.

Friday night before the meeting Brook had gone over to Nicole's to make sure her friend was ok. She had been surprised when she had found her sat in a pair of Levis and sleeveless t-shirt. She had been more surprised when they had sat down to talk and Nicole had spilled all her secrets.

Sam sat at the front of the hall with all her friends sat behind her to support her. Sam stood up in front of the board to make her point.

'This student has only been at Kennedy for a few weeks, but already he has been classed as different. What is it that makes him different? The way he dresses, or speaks. No the only way that he is different is because he had the guts to realise and admit that he was gay. How many people are too afraid to admit to everyone the real people behind the personas. Why is it so bad for us to be the real thing? Why does everyone find this so scary? It's not wrong for this student to be gay. He isn't the only one in this school. He was just the only one with the guts to admit to it. Just because he admitted to being gay doesn't give anyone in the room the right to bully him or attack him in any way. He shouldn't be treated as different; he is unique like every single person in this room. How many of you in this room have been too afraid to admit who they really are. I know I was until now. I'm proud to say that I'm gay as well. And I don't care what a lot of you say because I have the only important thing I need, my friend's respect. I just wish more people could be brave enough to realise who they are.' Sam turned to face her friends and smiled until she spotted Brooke. Brooke just turned round and looked to the back of the hall where Nicole was standing with tears running down her face. Sam just stood staring at her as Nicole slowly made her way to the front and stood by Sam. She took hold of Sam's hand before turning to face the student body. 'You all know who I am. I am here tonight for two things firstly to agree with Sam that it is time to stop denying who we are and secondly to tell Sam that she is the bravest woman I know and I love her so much.' Nicole turned to Sam and whispered that she was sorry she had walked away but she had realised that it was time to stop denying who she was and deal with the consequences. Sam placed her finger over her lips and told her it was ok and she loved her as well before pulling her in for a kiss. The student body went wild cheering for the two girls. But neither one was taking notice they were too lost in their lovers eyes and lips.

The End


End file.
